The Darkness Inside
by WindShadow64
Summary: When the destruction of an ancient relic leads to great changes in the entire world, and a group gets together to find its counterpart and reverse the event, what would happen when one of two destined for each other suffers a terrible fate? Oneshot.


**Hello there! This is a little oneshot based on a roleplay me and some friends did, I'm not that good at writing things like romance, but I though why not give it a try? Enjoy!**

**I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>"Please... Please wake up..."<p>

The dancing flame of a small candle lit the tent, three human figures were inside, although one of them unconscious. They didn't use to be human, but a recent event changed the world as it was known by a lot.

_*About a week ago...*  
>"We've finally found it... the heart of Mew!" "This is a great success!"<em>

_A group of scientists stood in a cave, one of them had just picked up the pink shining relic._

"_This will lead to new ways in our resea-"_

_The voice of the man got cut off as a silver lance impaled him through the chest, blood dripping from the tip before it was swiftly retracted. The three remaining scientists backed away in fear of the mega-evolved Beedrill which had just killed their partner, however, the bug type wasn't interested in causing more casualties than necessary, it landed another stab, but this one not aimed for a human, but for the shimmering relic one of them held. It was shattered before anyone could react, and at that moment huge amounts of a certain type of energy, unknown to all inhabitants of the world got spread rapidly. The scientists fell to the ground, wincing in pain before they fell unconscious._

"_Mission complete, I will return now." The Beedrill, which had ended its mega evolution, spoke, but in a human-like voice. As it looked down on itself, it saw that the plan had worked out. Her body was now basically human, but still fully able to wield the energy and special features of the Pokémon she used to be, an entity, which over a long time of research had been dubbed 'Gijinka'. As the Beedrill-gijinka retracted the spears, which were now attached to her wrists, she looked at the scientists once more. Soon, they would be gijinkas too, thanks to the power of the heart of Mew._

"Yzma, are you sure we can't help her?" One of the gijinkas in the tent said, a Gardevoir with white hair and clothes in fiery colors. Yzma, a Deoxys-gijinka looked over to him. "Sorry, Sirnight, I really don't know what happened to her... If only I did I'm sure there was a way we could treat her..." Sirnight looked at the gijinka that was lieing in the small bed which he sat on. A Cradily-gijinka, Marble. She had passed out a few hours ago, and nobody knew why. Last time this happened, she just needed some water, but this time nothing seemed to work. "I've already asked everyone here, Arma, Turbine, Lumina, Echo, Origin and even Eon! Nobody seems to know anything about this..." "You'll just have to wait and see if I find something out, but I've been working for four hours now, trying to find the cause of this. I either need some coffee or a break, come on, it's 4 am! Maybe she just needs rest." "...Alright, feel free to go to sleep... I'll be watching over her." "Sirnight, you should get some rest too." "But I can't rest knowing that she is in bad condition."

Yzma went silent as she heard that, quietly turning around and leaving the tent. Before she closed the entrance, she looked back at Sirnight. "I really hope the best, for her... and you."

"How could this happen... why can't we find anything... Something is wrong with her, but we can't help her..." Sirnight was full of worry for Marble, as, pretty much every one of his friends knew, he liked her, in a special way. He felt like she could be the only one for him, and seeing her sick, even worse, being unable to help her, didn't allow his mind to rest or even just stop sitting there, next to her, and worrying.

"Seems you don't know any way forward, huh?" Out of the shadows, a Giratina-gijinka appeared. Sirnight looked at her, he didn't know her for a long time, but he considered her an ally. "Giratina... do you know anything?" "Hm, you know that I have lots of knowledge on all of you, but you also know that no knowledge comes without a price." Sirnight lowered his head. He knew what she wanted, and he had already given in once. "I assume you want... another feather?" "That's right, I think I already told you last time, but those feathers are ingredients for many powerful potions and spells." Sirnight looked her in her eyes again as he rose from his sitting position. His eyes flashed orange as red wings with white and green ends spread from his back and his clothes started moving and emitting heat like a blazing fire. "Well, then, one rainbow wing if you'd please, Sirnight."

Sirnight had become the embodiment of Ho-Oh not too long ago, as Ho-Oh's soul died from his last host and passed on into him, and one feather wasn't too much to give, but he was worried what Giratina would use them for. But this time, it took him no time at all to choose. He reached back to his left wing, and plucked out a feather, he felt a stinging pain for a few seconds, but he knew that it was required as he held out the feather for Giratina.

"Thanks! Now, let me check her body." Giratina walked up and the tentacles on her back started moving over Marbles body as Giratina felt her up, sensing what was going on inside the Cradily's body. After about a minute, Giratina withdrew the shadow tentacles again. "It seems... that the darkness infesting her has returned..." "What do you mean by that?"

"You remember I told you that Marble was alive since the creation of the universe by Arceus? I think you already noticed that she only remembers what happened in the last five years. That's because, until then, she had been completely paralyzed and put into a state one could compare to dead by an unknown dark presence that's dwelling inside her. Five years ago, that darkness was lifted by the noble sacrifice of Sir Lystor, an aura guardian, which used his entire aura to dispel the darkness, but apparently that was just temporary. It has returned."

"So you're telling me that we need big amounts of aura to heal her?" "That's the only known way... But Sir Lystor had immense aura energy, I don't know if someone with equal energy even exists, and he died when he tried to restore her health. He used to be able to..." Giratina summoned aura energy between her palms as she shaped an aura sphere, it grew bigger and bigger, and after a few minutes, it had reached a diameter of about five foot. "...summon.., ten of these... at once... easily..." As her power started to weaken, Giratina dispelled the massive aura sphere. "So, you're telling me that... she won't wake up unless we find that large amounts of aura?" "That's it, Sirnight, and I don't think such an amount is existent at the moment... at least I wouldn't know of it."

The look on Sirnights face could only be described as soulless after he heard what Giratina said. "Well... then..." He got up, still no form of emotion, not even the shine he usually had in his eyes, just dull, red eyes. He left the tent without saying another word. He only heard a "Sorry for the bad news." From Giratina as he walked away from the camp, to a nearby lake. He sat down on a boulder next to the water and just stared across the lake. The same sentence went through his mind again and again and again.

"She's never coming back."

* * *

><p>Instead of waking to tweeting Pidgeys, Sirnight was shaken awake by the loud voices of multiple Pidgey-gijinkas leaping through the trees around him. 'I must have fallen asleep... Last night...' Then he remembered, and that one sentence imprinted itself in his mind again. For another hour, he just sat there, ignoring everything around him and just surrendering to his despair.<p>

Suddenly, strong winds knocked him over as he barely managed to catch himself not to faceplant into the ground. As he looked over, he was in shock. There was Eon, with his black hair with blue strands covering half of his face, his orange eyes shining blue from beneath them. Eon was one of his friends, and currently he was floating above the woods about five hundred feet away from Sirnight. That wasn't the big surprise though, that was normal for Eon, a Rayquaza-gijinka, that had gained some aura energy in an incident with an evil Deoxys in space. What blew Sirnights mind was that around Eon, about five huge aura spheres orbited. He hurled another one down to the ground in front of him, and Sirnight held onto a tree to stand solid, and was amazed as Eon seemed to easily conjure two more aura spheres of the same size. A third has launched into the woods, and a few seconds after, Eons eyes lost the blue glow and the remaining aura spheres disintegrated as the Rayquaza floated back to the ground.

Not wanting to lose any time, Sirnight sprinted back to the camp, looking for someone to talk to. Echo and Origin, a Darkrai and a Regigigas, were the first ones he saw. As he reached them, he blurted out "WHATWASTHATWASEONALWAYSSOSTRONG?" Echo gave him a light slap to the face. "Now, Sirnight, calm down or neither of us will be able to understand you." "AGREED." Origin said in his loud voice as he looked down on Sirnight, it was easy for him to do so as he was about ten feet tall, even while in gijinka form. Sirnight took a deep breath before rephrasing his question. "Sorry, anyway, did Eon always have this great amount of power? And why did he even blast away the forest?" Echo chuckled. "Well, there were some bandits trying to steal something, and Eon bet that he could take them all out single handedly. Well, it's safe to say he won the bet." Sirnight didn't even bother to reply and rushed over to Eon, who had returned to the camp. "Eon, how did you make all those aura spheres so fast and so huge?" "Heh, my aura is greater than some might expect, after all that's the kind of mark that diseased Deoxys left on me, and that wasn't even my personal best for aura spheres. The best I made was ten at once, at about ten foot diameter each, that was a great win for me."

Sirnights eyes dazzled with excitement, but the next second that glow vanished again as he feared that if he asked Eon for help, he would die like Sir Lystor. "S-say Eon, have you heard of a Sir Lystor?" "Damn right I have, strongest of the aura guardians to have ever lived on this planet. Why?" "Do you also know... how he died?" "... I do indeed. Marble. And let me guess, you want me to help you because the darkness is infesting her once again?" Sirnight was shocked that Eon found out that easily, but just silently nodded. "B-B-But not if it puts you in danger!" "Don't worry, my power surpasses Sir Lystor's, I won't die. However, that battle used quite a bit of my power, so I must ask you to wait for me inside Marbles tent tonight at 10 pm. By then my energy should have regenerated." "...I'll wait." Eon walked off into the woods, Sirnight assumed it would be to take a nap or something like that. He himself headed over to the dining area of the camp, and as he expected, Kush, a Roserade, had already prepared their lunch. "Hey there Sirnight, hope it tastes well! I'll be away in a few minutes, Lumina, Penn and me are going to Lilycove to get some more food." "Alright, are you sure you'll be fine?" "Yeah... Penn's an idiot, but he is really helpful. Anyway, see you later!"

And just like that, Sirnight sat there, eating the soup Kush had made. Some of his other friends that currently resided here came by, and then went back to whatever they did after eating and a chat. Sirnight, however, just sat there, waiting and thinking about what could happen that night. Would Eon really be able to use that much of his aura? He had already told Sirnight about some nasty side effects of overcharging the aura once, and now Sirnight started worrying again. He didn't want to lose one of his friends just because he requested help. And like that, the Gardevoir-gijinka sat there, waiting and thinking, and faster than he thought, the moon had risen, Kush and the others had returned and Echo headed out to enjoy the darkness.

10 pm. Sirnight was already in Marble's tent, sitting on her bed as she still lay limp next to him. He could hear Eon enter the tent and looked at his friend. "Are you... sure you'll manage?" "I'm confident in my power. Now, step back. Don't want you accidentally absorbing the aura." Sirnight got up and walked behind Eon, who held out his hands as his eyes started flaringly glowing blue, like every time he used aura. Soon blue pulses of energy exited his palms and headed for Marble, and as Sirnight looked a little closed, he saw that the energy Eon emitted was hundreds of tiny aura spheres. The first few pulses of aura spheres floated over to the Cradily's body and stuck to her, it looked almost like a dress of sorts. After some more energy pulses, her body was completely covered. "Alright, we have it trapped now. The only thing that's left is to eliminate the darkness inside her, this time for good." Eon said, and although he was heavily breathing, he didn't stop. The next aura waves also stuck to Marbles body, but unlike the first few, they entered it through her skin. Eon kept going, as pulse after pulse emitted from his palms and more and more aura energy entered Marble. "T-The darkness... has gotten stronger..." Eon looked like he could barely stand, but continued. Sirnight wrapped his arms around the Rayquaza-gijinka and held him. "Thanks... n-now to finish this..." The aura pulses grew more and more rapid, until they seemed to constantly flow out of Eon and into Marble. Eons eyes started flaring brighter as he used more and more of his energy, barely having any left. "Don't... worry... I'll... be... fine..." Eon said between his heavy breaths. "Will you really? Is it... even working?"

Suddenly, a distorted screech was heard, loud enough to make Sirnight flinch and drop Eon, who fell face first onto the floor. "Eon, are you alright? Please?" Eon slightly rose his head, unable to do much more. "Y-Yeah... it's... done."

As all the blue aura spheres vanished from Marbles body, one aura sphere exited it, but instead of glowing the normal blue, it shined in a dark purple. "That's... the impurity... now... Sirnight... finish it." Eon said as his head dropped again. "Eon... thank you."

Sirnights eyes started flaming as his Ho-Oh wings once more sprouted from his back, he held his hand up as a sword made completely of fire appeared in it, firmly in his grip. The darkness captured in the aura was flailing, trying it's best to get away, but Sirnight would make sure that it would be over for good.

"Oh, brilliant blade of purest flames." Sirnight said as blazing fires surrounded him and the impurity, he started slashing the flaming sword through the trapped darkness many times. "Rend the infinite flames." Sirnight slowly started to slash faster and faster as he felt the soul of Ho-Oh lend its power to him. "And crush the darkness to nothing." His slashes grew more fierce and stronger with every hit, then he rose the blade above his head. "And so, ash goes to ash." He cleaved down, landing one last clean cut through the impurity, and another loud screech was heard as the darkness faded away.

The flames and wings vanished, and the blade in Sirnights hand went out like a candle in the wind as it was done. Then he remembered and got on his knees as he lifted Eon up, trying to shake him into consciousness. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes. "Ugghh... Sirnight? Did... it work? Did you end it?" "I did, and I couldn't have done it without you... Are you alright?" "Yeah, just some side effects..." Eon got up and started walking, however he walked right into one of the poles holding the tent and hit his head. "Are you... sure that you're alright?" "Yes... using too much aura at once causes my eyes to kind of... burn up, so I'm temporarily blinded, but it should be better by tomorrow evening. As for Marble, she'll need some more rest. She will wake up tomorrow, I assume. Well then, bye for now." On the way out, Eon almost tripped, but managed to get out safely.

"You hear that Marble?" Sirnight said as he put his hand on her shoulder, she looked much more peaceful now, like she was having the best sleep of her life. "You'll be fine..." Some tears started appearing in his eyes, he didn't care to wipe them away, as the pure happiness he felt overwhelmed him. Then, suddenly, his fatigue got to him as he laid on the ground next to the bed and instantly fell asleep.

But unlike last night, he smiled.

* * *

><p>Someone was shaking him and repeatedly calling his name. It wasn't the preferred way to get woken up, but as Sirnight opened his eyes, nothing could have made him happier. Marble looked down from her bed, directly into his red eyes. "Good morning, Sirnight... how are you?" As Sirnight heard her calming voice, his mind finally found peace as he remembered the last night once more. They had done it, Marble, his love, was finally awake again. "I'm fine, good morning as well... did you... notice what happened?" "Yes, even though it didn't look like it, the impurity was weaker than last time, so I was partially conscious. Sirnight..."<p>

Marble spontaneously rolled off the bed and landed on Sirnight, giving him a tight hug. "Thanks... you cared so much for me..." "I felt like it was my duty to protect you, after all we're in this entire thing together." "So... you see me as more than just a messenger for the cult of Cradily?" Sirnight chuckled and he reached up to move some of Marbles hair out of her face as he looked into her orange eyes. "Of course I do. You're my friend, my partner. That alone already makes you special to me." Marble had a wide smile on her face as she heard what Sirnight had said. "Th-thank you! That makes me so happy!" She said as she hugged him even tighter, Sirnight had a heavy time breathing, but it didn't matter to him as long as he could be with Marble, he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"Sirnight..." The Gardevoir opened its eyes again, to once again meet the ones of the Cradily. "What is it?" Marble took a deep breath and gulped before looking in Sirnights eyes again. "I... love you. My heart aches when I can't be with you. You're the first one who accepted me for who I really am, not just for some kind of service I can do. I really love you."

The emotional rollercoaster the Gardevoir-gijinka was going through was a wild one, from shock to confusion, from confusion to rejoice, and then to a state of pure happiness, and it stopped right there. Sirnight was so happy that tears started flowing from his eyes. As Marble saw those, she feared that she had upset Sirnight, her entire face turned red as she started to panic. "Oh no, I'm truly sorry. I-I'm just gonna leave." As she wanted to get up, Sirnight just grabbed her and pulled her back down, and instead of saying any more words, he just pulled her into a loving kiss. It might have just been for about ten seconds, but for the two it seemed to last an eternity. As their lips parted, Sirnight just smiled up at the green-haired girl. "I love you too, Marble. There is not a single thing to come where I wish you wouldn't be by my side, you're the only one for me."

Marble also felt that sensation of overwhelming happiness, a state of pure bliss, she didn't even notice that tears were pouring out of her eyes until Sirnight gently reached up and wiped them away. "No matter where we are or what stands before us, no matter if you're happy or sad, I will always be there for you to wipe your tears, Marble." Another tight hug was shared between the two. "Sirnight, I think I want to stay like this for a while..." "Won't you get cold?" Marble lightly shook her head as Sirnight continued holding her in his warm embrace. "As long as I have you, I don't need anything else."

* * *

><p><strong>And thats it! I hope you enjoyed, and if not I would enjoy if you tell me what I can improve!<strong>


End file.
